


Three Pages of Love

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Three Pages of Love [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Peaky Blinders (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Three different universes, aberama gold - Freeform, aidan gillen birthday present, goosefat bill - Freeform, janson - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform, maze runner - Freeform, quick reads, short one shots, the rat man - Freeform, three seperate stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Set of one-shots for three different characters portayed by the actor, Aidan Gillen, where he has three different relationships with the character, Sansa Stark. In these universes you will see Goosefat Bill, Janson, and Aberama Gold interact with the same female character, but in all uniquely different ways. If you are a fan of the actor, Aidan Gillen, then you will probably enjoy this short read :)





	Three Pages of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarissa_DN38416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/gifts).



> This is a gift for a very special friend. Hopefully, you know you are not alone with your ships. And I know you are losing your mind at with these three pairings, but keep in mind these are one-shots. If you ask nicely, then maybe I will continue one of these stories lol.
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who took the time to read this. I hope you enjoy these stories,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

**GOOSEFAT BILL**

Green leaves were fluttering overhead, tousling in the wind over a pale white sky. I blinked my eyes closed and then let it slowly open, feeling a throbbing ache on the side of my head. I winced at the pain, and slowly raised my bloody hand to my face to feel the dripping wound.

“Stop,” I tilted my head to the right to see a woman clothed in a long dark hood, her face hidden purposefully to cast her visage in shadows. I attempted to open my mouth, but I found my throat unconceivably dry. Only a thin raspy voice came out, much to my dismay. “You’re injured.”

_Yes, thank you for stating the obvious._

“You need rest.” I let my eyes glide away from her, taking in the roaring fire at the woman’s feet. She was casting wood upon it with pale white hands, unblemished by the searing sun that had been casted upon the land for the last several weeks. There was something hovering over the fire, which looked to me like rabbit meat impaled by a long iron rod placed over the fiery heath. I took to licking my lips, heavily enticed by the smell. _It had been so long since I had something descent to eat, not since…_

_Oh, but I can’t remember._

I lifted my hand to the side of my head again, and the woman casted small twigs over the front of my chest to get me to stop. “Don’t touch it.”

I opened my mouth again, wishing I could quip out a sharp remark. It wasn’t fair, the one time I had something clever to say, and I was left with nothing but a gritting noise from the back of my throat.

“Someone hit you on the side of the head,” she observed. “I found you hidden somewhere behind a bush.” She rose to her feet at that and walked away from me to retrieve something from her horse’s saddle, the creature was clothed in black, much like its owner.

 _Surely, she isn’t alone out here,_ I wondered, knowing we were somewhere deep in the forest. I cleared my throat but found my voice hadn’t come back to me yet. She returned with a flask of something, and my bow and arrow strapped over her back. “Drink,” she urged, and waited for me to open my mouth before she poured the strong acid-like substance down my throat. She was close enough for me to catch her frosty blue eyes, so pale it was almost unnerving. “It will keep you awake,” she surmised, after she tucked the tiny leather flask somewhere in her long cloak. “You’ve been out for hours,” she remarked quietly, making me hate the fact that I was currently laying over a mid-day sun. “Your friends left you,” she added, as she rose to her feet. “I could tell there was more, by the footprints in the mud.”

 _King Arthur,_ I realized, and tried to lift my back off the snug blankets that were wrapped around my entire form.

“Please, rest,” she entreated lightly. “You are very weak.” She pressed her gloved hand over the front of my brow, pressing down on it until I was forced to rest my head on the makeshift pillow. “Sleep,” she urged, and then whispered something lightly under her breath in a tongue I did not recognize. I found my eyes closing on its own accord, and then sleep overcame in a matter of minutes.

* * *

A cold plate of food was resting on the right side of me; cooked rabbit with a small roll of bread was the only food offered to me under the dim evening light. The woman that had rescued me, was currently staring into the fire, her hood still cloaking the top of her head, as if she wished to shield herself from me. “Who are you?” I asked and was surprised to hear my voice return to me.

She darted her head in my direction, her entire face casted in shadow. “I am no one,” she answered me, her voice filled with a mysterious air.

“Do you fear…” I paused, as I did my best to unwrap myself from the tightly wound blankets. My hands ached fiercely, though the caked on blood had since been removed from my hands. “… I will tell someone?”

“I fear nothing,” she lied. She laid her hand on the dirt floor, positioning her body to face me more. “How are you feeling?”

“My head is killing me.”

“You’re lucky to be alive. I did the best that I could.”

“Well…” I rubbed my hand over the side of my head, seeing it had been cleaned up nicely as well. “I appreciate it all the same.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“I was running for my life,” I joked. “We were ambushed.”

“This forest is not safe,” she softly replied. “But no where is.”

“And yet, you are all alone.”

“I can take care of myself.” She uncrossed her legs and slowly raised herself to her feet; she took a seat next to me, and then lifted the plate to place upon my lap. “Eat, you must be starving.”

I wiped my hands against the woolly blanket, and gratefully brought the meat to my lips. Juices swam over my tongue and I lapped at its flavour, pleased to have some meat in my stomach. “I saw them coming long before you did and took to hiding.” I heard her chuckling under her hood, shaking her head with amusement. “I thought they were coming for _me_ , but I was wrong.”

“And why would they come for you?”

“Wrong question,” she chided.

“And what is the right one?”

“Why should they not?” she replied lightly, though I could hear the resentment in her voice.

“Who are you?”

She drew her hands out her deep sleeves and fidgeted with her hands nervously. The temptation to reveal her true identity had come over her, but she had snuffed it out as suddenly as the cold evening breeze, and soon she was pulling the hood over her head further.

“Goosefat Bill,” I introduced, with a fine, baritone voice to make my name sound more appealing. In response, the young woman made a scoffing noise and immediately rose herself from her feet. “Have I said something amusing?”

“You should be well enough to leave tomorrow morning,” she sharply responded. “And then, you can forget we ever met?”

“And why should I want to do that?”

“Because its better for both our sakes.” She strode off with an independent gait, climbing up the sharp hill ahead of me with tangled ferns and glossy brown rocks shimmering under the bright firelight. Steadily she climbed, using her hands and feet till she reached the very top. Only a silhouette of her lean form was revealed under the moonlight, and as she stood there with her back towards me, I found there was more mystery to this woman than I had originally perceived. The wind blew hard on her, and with two hands she unveiled her hood to show a crimson shade of hair, bright as the firelight softly billowing in the wind. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. While my breath was still caught in my throat, I heard a low howl ringing in the forest. I turned my head sharply behind me, terrified to see a large grey wolf tramping its way towards me. Fangs barred, he crouched down low, and with slow steps he paced his way to the firelight. I trembled at the sight, fear rising as piercing black eyes eyed me without a shred of remorse. I was just about to open my mouth and scream with fright, when the woman’s voice caught both of our attention. She spoke an old language, sharp and overly precise, to the point that the wild creature pasted me and sprinted up the hill towards her. As she bent down on one knee, stroking her porcelain white hands over the wolf’s thick coat of fur I realized why she was hiding her identity all along. She may have been the last of her kind, the only one to survive the horrors of King Vortigern’s reign. The truth was in her pale blue eyes, that nearly illuminated under the moonlight as she casted her gaze in my direction. She was a _mage._

 

**JANSON**

I was beyond angry. “Fuck!” I cursed, as I jabbed the front of my steel-toe boot into the wall. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

One of my men ran around the corner, looking almost terrified under my darkened glare. “Still no sign-”

I picked up a book off a book shelf beside me and flung it at the man. “Come back when you have something good to tell me!”

“Sir…”

I pounded my foot into the ground, like I was going to run after him, and the man quickly scuttled off. “Damn him,” I cursed, and let out a heated sigh. “ _I_ was so close.”

I saw Thomas at the front of the crowd, it only made sense that I should have set the guns ablaze and fired it right at him, but he managed to escape- again.

And now I had to hear my men through the walkie-talkies telling me that couldn’t find his body among the dead. “Set this sector on high alert,” I commanded, and ever since then, security has been on high alert throughout the city. _I have to tell Ava Paige._ “Fuck!” I cursed out for one final time, before I left the secluded hallway and walked back to the security room. The door opened soundly, and my men quickly typed their fingers against the keyboards as if they were lost in their work. _They were probably talking about me,_ I realized, but they don’t understand that this is personal.

“It’s been two hours!” I shouted out. “Let’s not have another two hours slip by. Someone talk to me?”

“He is no where in the city, sir,” Clara rapped out, she was one of the oldest workers in this sector, and quite possibly the best. “I suggest we send out the drones and look over head.”

“Or underground,” I noted, remembering there was an abundance of tunnels and pathways that connected from that city into our own. No one ever wanted to take a look down there, however, because it connected to the grimy sewers.

“Correct, sir,” Clara answered back, as she brushed her hand over the side of her pony tail. That was the trouble with working with woman, you never knew when they were flirting with you or not. I casted my eyes to the far end of the room, seeing the abundance of auburn gold hair tumbling down another girl’s back, she was intent on ignoring me but I was curious of how long that would last. “Should I send out a team, sir?”

“Droids first,” I answered her. “I have a call to make,” I deliberated aloud, knowing it was best for Ava to know the real danger now, instead of later. If Thomas wants to smuggle his way into the _Last City,_ I know for a fact he will be going for her.

I went into my office and dialed the number, finding only an answering machine waiting for me after the seventh ring. I left a short message, demanding that she call me back, and then hung up the phone with a loud slam that echoed across the room. I felt tense, even my shoulders were aching from the strain. Thomas wouldn’t come here alone, no- he would have an army at his back. The last thing I need is for WCKD to go down because of some stupid boy. I tapped at the side of my hip, making sure I still had my gun at the ready, and with a low sigh I raised myself up from the table. There was a knocking on my door, and I opened it quickly to find Sansa standing at the entrance way with a tightly clutched clipboard. “Sir,” she pronounced slowly, without a shred of guilt in her eyes.

“Sansa, come in,” I stated woodenly, and shut the door behind her. “Well?” I asked, after I took a seat at the edge of my desk.

“What do you think Thomas wants?”

“To kill Ava… maybe even me.”

“Why?”

“Cause the boy is stupid and driven by revenge,” I answered her in a curt tone of voice. “Why else?”

“You think he would come all this way for you,” she taunted, with a quiver of a smile playing on her face. She stood in front of my bent knees, only inches away, but it was enough for my eyes to darken substantially.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“I’m not Thomas,” she reminded me, as she almost swayed from side to side. “Thankfully.”

“Thankfully,” I repeated in a husky voice.

“I think he is coming for the _Immunes_.”

“Right, that would make sense. Too bad they are all locked up.”

“He could get in.”

“It’s next to impossible to get in.”

“It’s Thomas, he’ll find a way.”

“You speak as if you know him,” I dodgingly remarked.

She lowered the clipboard and turned the classified files towards me. “I’m a fast reader,” she replied with a dimple in the center of her right cheek. She was smiling at me, taunting me, like she had done so many times before. “You’ve been after Tommy and his crew for a long time.”

“Too long,” I darkly replied, and found my teeth grinding together the more I mused about it. The clatter of the clipboard hitting the desk drew my attention back to her, and I found Sansa leaning in to lower her hands on the tops of my shoulders.

“Relax,” she sighed, and slowly inched her face forward till we were nearly touching. I tilted my chin upwards and kissed her open mouthed, letting her get a sense of my never-ending lust for her. My hand curled around the side of her ear, brushing backwards till I clung to the back of her head. I kissed her harder this time, drawing it out slowly so only the sound of our lips ignited the air around us. An occasional drone from outside my open window was heard, but aside from that it was only the soft moaning from Sansa that captured my attention. I spread out my legs slowly, urging her to come inside of the ever-increasing gap between my legs. “That’s better,” she purred, after I drew my lips away for a moment to have a better look at her. She leaned her hands on my inner thighs, and then slid them around inch by inch until she curled her hand around the bottom of my spine. She teasingly grinded herself against the front of my crotch ever so slightly, buying her time with a look that showed she was going no where anytime soon. “I hate it when you’re tense.”

“I hate it, when I don’t _win,_ ” I foolishly sulked. She was grinding herself harder against my clothed sex, creating a hardened jawline that she could visibly see, since I knew what she was doing. _She can’t even wait until tonight._

“You’ll win,” she promised me, and by the look in her eye I almost believed it to be true.

 

**ABERAMA**

I should have been tired; laying across the smooth green grass I felt something beyond contentment. White clouds billowed overhead, crashing against one another, similar to the waves that could be heard beyond the rolling green heath. Warm hands spread across my chest, forcing me to lift the back of my head off the ground to stare at her. A creature of sheer beauty she was, this girl who loved me to her heart’s content. “You’re not sleeping on me?” she quietly asked, as she let her hands wave around the front of my chest, catching the occasional hairs that flatly rested over my tanned skin.

“No, love.”

She inched forward, and soon enough her auburn hair tumbled over the front of my chest, letting it rest just over my heart. Her naked breasts could be felt on the side of my rib, tucking itself into my rigid form until the warmth of her skin rested over me.

It was a beautiful day, not a gust of air was felt in the air. I plucked a thin shred of brown grass and placed it between my teeth, chewing it like most of the farmers did on the vast fields outside of Birmingham. I heard her giggling at me, but chose to ignore it as I let the lids of my eyes close on its own accord.

“I did tire you out,” she observed aloud, with a laughter that was growing by the second.

“I’m not as young as you, Sansa.”

“No.”

“So, you’ll understand if I lay here for a little while longer.”

“Oh.”

I blinked open one lid of my eye, seeing only the tint of the pale blue sky overhead. She was toying me, anxious for me to be inside of her again. _Does she not understand the beauty of waiting in between each one,_ I wondered, and thought maybe it was because she was so young, she desired instant gratification. _She hasn’t learned the value of patience yet,_ I deliberated, if only she knew how long it took to win her affections. The girl was cold, obstinate even, but she could not fight back the kindness of my heart forever; she soon succumbed to our desires, ignoring the fact that I was nearly twice her age and a widower. _None of that matters now,_ I thought, and raised my hand to hold her in my arms.

“Abe,” she whispered softly.

“Yes, love.”

“I like this place.”

“I thought you would.” The heath ended to a patch of golden sand, and after that the roaring sea that crashed against the coastline. It was far from my camp, and even further from the city she had lived so long in, but I wanted to escape all that- anything that reminded us of the past. It was just her and I now. Sansa shifted herself over me, laying her chest over mine as she combed her fingers through the length of my hair. She slyly took the chewed-up grass out of my mouth and dashed it on the ground beside us. Soft, kiss-swollen lips delicately placed over mine, showcasing the depths of the love she had for me. My hands swooped around her, bring her closer to my face so I could lather her with kisses. She was rolled over on the ground eventually, and I backed myself away to have my knees resting on the stripped blanket I had brought from home.

I bent forward and kissed the front of her ankle, pleased to simply have her here with me. I let my lips glide upwards over time, pecking her smooth skin that was uncommonly pale under the sunlight. She had sat up properly, stroking her lean fingers through my hair, making sure it wouldn’t get in the way as I kept my mouth on her. “Abe,” she uttered out with delight, once my lips had transverse to the inside of her thigh. She giggled with delight as I spread her legs open, rubbing the side of her thigh with the inside of my thumb. Her skin was still so delicate, smooth and supple to denote her age; she had no problem arresting her hand over my neck, almost if she wanted to strangle me as I went in deeper between her thighs. “Oh, Abe,” she huffed, after I settled my face in the spot I most wanted. Lightly I placed my loving lips over her opening, kissing it so softly to show how much I loved her.

“Nothing more beautiful than this,” I uttered, which earned another hearty huff by her. “Don’t you think?”

“I’d like to think my face is better.”

“Infinitely better,” I quickly responded, and then dug my nails into the side of her hips before I applied my lips into her opening. My tongue licked around her in a circular motion, and when she least expected I placed my lips over her clit and sucked on it with dented cheeks. My lips and tongue were like two weapons I used for my own sinful purposes, until I saw enough wetness pool between her legs to satisfy me. Oh, how her legs locked around me to my delight. How she did her best to contain her moans, despite us being the only two people in the open field. Steady, my lips worked against her, while I let the tip of my thumb widen up her opening to gather out more of her sweet drippings. “San,” I mouthed into her sex, feeling my voice vibrate against her and echo upwards.

“Ohhh,” was my sole answer, and the sharp piercings of her toes that jabbed against my body.

“San,” I repeated much to her avail, and then peaked my head upwards to shoot her a wicked grin. I was a good man, for the most part, but something about her brought out that animalistic desire that had embarrassed me at first. She apparently liked this side of me, so when I moved my head upwards to hover over her face, Sansa was quick to crash her lips against mine.

Her knees curled around me, trapping me inside of her- as if I would ever leave. “Abe, I love you,” she repeated to me, like she had done earlier this morning when I had stolen her away.

“I love you too, Sansa.”

She pressed her lips on mine roughly, nails tangling in my hair as I set her on fire with the tip of my cock just touching her entrance. She moaned into my mouth, urging me forward with the rocking of her hips. “Stop teasing,” she urged, and pulled at my hair not so gently, until I gave into her request. It felt effortless to ease my way into her, feeling her opening her hips wider as I thrust myself inside of her, pulling out again to hear an anxious cry. I dragged my thumb down the side of her temples, placing a loving kiss on the tip of her nose before I returned to her lips. I rounded myself into her again, knowing the brief moment of suspense was killing her. “Abe,” she chanted softly, her mouth moving against mine as she tried to utter out the words.

“Yes, love,” I knowingly replied, and applied more pressure to give into her desires. A deep thrust went inside of her suddenly, making her entire body jolt beneath me. She let out a cry, but smothered the last of it against my cheek as I went into her again. I slowed down after that, not wanting her to come just yet. _Why can’t it always be like this,_ I wondered, me being inside of her, feeling her heart ram against my chest? My nails dug into her skin possessively, knowing it was only a matter of time before we would have to go back. _No, let this moment linger,_ I desperately thought, though the thrusts inside of Sansa picked up with desperation.

I wasn’t ready to say good bye to her.

“Abe,” she sweetly sang out, once I finally put her on a high. Lips pecked all over the side of my face, nails digging into the back of my skull with wildness. “Oh, Abe,” she said with merriment, and laughed for some unknown reason.

“Sansa?”

“Only you can make me feel this way.”

“Like what?” I asked, after I knew she had peaked and settled myself on top of her body in full.

“Like I’m beautiful,” she answered me.

“You are beautiful.” She smiled at me sweetly, batting her eyes at me with pleasure. “Why, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Abe.”

“I mean it, San.”

“Okay.”

“I see it here,” I told her, as I laid a flat hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat against the center of my hand. “And here,” I added, and took a long moment to stare into the depth of her eyes. “And nothing will ever change my mind about that.”

“Okay,” she said with a much lighter tone of voice.

“And I love you, San.” She smiled, it spread from ear to ear; there was a brightness to her cool blue eyes, squinting slightly with unfounded pleasure. “And I will make it work. I promise.” I sealed this oath with a kiss, letting it last until we became breathless, parting it for a single moment so we could catch our breath, and in instant we came in for more, never letting up until, perhaps, the setting sun would bring our little escapade to a close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to state which one was your favourite down below.


End file.
